You'll Rebel To Anything
by They Call Me The Young Geezy
Summary: A slow, dull, black and white life can lead to a girl wishing to rebel against nothing. But how can she even begin living just as she grows older? MCR/band fanfic. And no Bandcest!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm really, _really _sorry. And you all know why. I just haven't had the time. And I lost all my documents I'd been working on and Microsoft Word. I wrote this on notes on my iPod and the fanfiction doc manager so I'm really sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. I just needed to give you guys something. Though, I doubt any of you even check my stories anymore, I promise I'll try.

Here's a small idea that won't last long and I swear I'll finish before the end of summer.

xo- Maddy

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Molly was always known as that strange girl with the glasses and braided hair. She got decent grades, wore clothes that went unnoticed, and didn't have a best friend. Molly never really talked. She always kept to herself. She didn't even speak to her mom. Dad left when mom was pregnant. Molly's sister, Lindsey, was a year older and was always at her friend Gerard's art studio. Her brother Dallon was a senior and never even acknowledged Molly's existence.

You see, Molly was apart of the talented and unnoticed minority. She understood that. It was that way with her forever. She can't even recall a time in which she acted normal around other kids.

Though, as Molly frequently investigated, what was "normal"? This word that people throw around like it's nothing. Normal. What does it even mean? How do you obtain normality?

Molly would never find out.

Because she was about to uncover who she really was.

And that's the farthest thing from normal.

* * *

><p>Extraordinary. Extra ordinary. Extraordinary. Extra. Ordinary. EXTRAORDINARY.<p>

Tap. Drip. Screech.

Molly scratched her head and rubbed her eyes as she turned to the sink that would never turn off all the way. The teacher was too lazy to fix the leak and thought it was more productive to discuss how point slope formula relates to standard form and the rules of converting to standard form and how graphing each one by solving their y-intercept form and slope was so freaking simple- and making the loudest noises possible on that damn screeching chalk board.

Molly failed the algebra exam in 8th grade so the school system decided that she had to take the whole course again.

If only they knew that when she left to eat lunch, the douche next to her clicked "D" for all the remaining answers, causing her to fail miserably. As douche number 1 and 2 laughed hysterically and pointed and laughed at Molly.

After recovering from this horrifyingly vivid memory, Molly looked to her side where Mikey sat. He was ferociously taking notes and consuming each word that the teacher grumbled. The bell finally screeched that it was time for lunch and everyone gathered their things. Molly still stood, staring at Mikey and smiling. When he looked up, throwing his red jansport backpack over his shoulder and adjusting his glasses and beanie, he grinned right back.

Mikey Way was the only person Molly considered to be her friend.

Everyday after math, Mikey and Molly walked to lunch without saying a word and sat down at the table Mikey's brother and Molly's sister occupied. They always sat next to each other, not too close but not too far.

It was like they only had each other to relate to but neither of them had to say it out loud.

They actually had a lot in common. Douche number 2 sat next to Mikey during the algebra exam in eighth grade and failed him as well. They both wore glasses under their soft brown hair. They wore tee shirts and jeans most of the time. And they didn't speak. At least, to each other.

That particular day, Mikey was eating a unappetizing looking slice of cafeteria pizza and drinking coke zero. Molly was glancing over at him every few minutes, attempting to make her staring unnoticed. He noticed. He always did. And he always smiled and patted her hand and left.

But not that day.

Anyway, their routine of sitting next to each other all the time and never EVER speaking had been going on since kindergarden. Molly was pretty sure they've said less than 3 sentences to each other in their 10 years of friendship. Though, they shared this odd connection, some sort of unbreaking bond that caused them both to never want to be apart from each other. But it was the most beautiful friendship because they didn't need to explain that. They just knew.

At that moment, Molly was tapping her fingers to the beat of a song that she couldn't remember the name of. She was watching as Gerard and Lindsey immersed themselves with conversation. They both had to be just meant for each other. They finished their sentences all the time when the other was lacking common sense and when they were talking you could just see the sparks of chemistry and perfection blooming between them.

And they knew it, too.

Mikey snapped his fingers to snap Molly out of her gazing and she turned to see him with his backpack slung over him, bottom on the edge of his seat.

"Going somewhere?" Molly slowly remarked, squinting her eyes and smirking. It was odd-the sensation of words flowing through her mouth, but when they were directed towards Mikey, she liked it. In fact, it was an overwhelming feeling of nervousness and excitment. The kind kids get when they go on the big kid roller coaster for the first time or when they accidentally kiss their good friend of the opposite gender. The emotion of anxiety and near sexyness. Lust.

Mikey nodded. "You are too."

Molly raised her eyebrows, still a bit shocked at all the lust. And words.

"And where might you be taking me?"

Mikey shook his head, grabbed her hand and began leading her out of the lunch room and into the murky hallways of high school. Down into the main building and eventually outside.

Molly looked down at where Mikey was lightly grasping her right hand, fingers carefully intertwined into something that created one. She felt a burning sensation, something more than just lust and 'out of the ordinary' activities. Her heart began pouding and it felt as if time stopped, leaving Mikey and Molly alone in a timeless world of perfection where they only had each other and their hands to hold.

This sensation lasted less than a second but she still felt it. Mikey casually let go and began heading out towards a nearby park, down the street, motioning for Molly to follow him.

She couldn't care less about her next class or what lecture she'd miss. She just wanted him. Mikey Way. She wanted to spend eternity with the boy she considered her only friend and relatable being for 10 years. The one she had barely spoken to for almost all her life. She wanted him more than all the money in the world, the fame, popularity. None of that mattered. She just needed that tiny and quick sensation again and she knew that Mikey contained it.

Molly began to get weak at the knees at just the mere thought of him. Watching him strut down the sidewalk to the park. It was all like a dream.

When they reached the park, Mikey made his way over to a large oak tree and sat on one of the large roots sticking out with patches of grass all around.

She didn't sit next to him, that'd be like one of those godawful romantic comedies and Molly hated those, she threw her backpack down and stood across from him, staring at him for no good reason, wondering why they hadn't tried to be "normal" friends all these years.

She was nearly sure he was thinking the same thing because he pursed his lips for a moment then said, "Baby steps."

What was that supposed to even mean? Baby steps toward what?

Molly turned away and analyzed the tree. It looked sturdy enough to climb. The branches were low and in vast quantity.

She pulled her hair ties out and combed her long fingers through her braids, revealing her sandy brown hair and shaking it as if she were free of all the hopeless normalacy that she was so used to.

Molly grabbed the lowest branch and began climbing as far as she could up that tree. She didn't really know why. Boredom. Adventure. The ability to see most of the small, wasted town her and Mikey spent their teenage years stranded at.

Before she could process it, she was at the largest branch near the middle that seemed like the only one that would be the perfect one to rest on.

She glanced down, realizing she was farther up than she thought, and saw Mikey staring up at her and waving.

"Don't try living too fast too soon," Mikey yelled.

Molly thought for a second then retorted, "It's better to start trying to make something out of yourself rather than never even embracing the feeling of living. I'm not sure why I've chosen to be a bleak person for so long when someone that could help me highlight emotion was so close to me."

Wow, that's probably more than she'd ever said to her family.

Mikey grabbed his bookbag and left.

This, my friends, is just the beginning of Molly's eventful adventures with her newly discovered life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, Fanfiction is obviously angry that I neglected it for so long and decided to make my story inaccessable to anyone (including me) causing an angry author to delete it and reupload it.

So, if you reviewed, they're gone. I'm sorry. The story was just being asdfghjkl. BUT, in being angry and bored, new poop (a.k.a. chapter two) decided to fall out of my brain. Enjoy, fellow fanfiction-ers. And if this doesn't get 3 reviews, an update won't be gaurenteed.

(AGAIN: So sorry for all the spelling and grammar. There isn't too much but I know there's some. I have to download Microsoft again .)

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Climbing a tree was a dumb idea.

Sure, getting up there and seeing the town from a high perspective was absolutely radical but Molly knew getting down would be a hassle.

First, she tried just clutching to each branch and jumping like a squirrel to the next but that became a bit difficult. Then she just sort of made her way down.

It turns out that Mikey hadn't really left he was just hanging out behind some bushes reading a Stephen King novel and blasting the Smashing Pumpkins on his iPod.

Molly sat next to him and sort of played with the dirt and grass for a little while then became slightly worried about school but that thought erased from her mind. She had never missed a day of school. Ever. She tolerated every single awful second of it. She didn't like to but she did it anyway.

A few moments after a song ended, Mikey looked to her and mumbled, "Freedom."

It took Molly a few seconds to digest what word he had said. Freedom? What does that even mean? Molly had never done anything that lost her freedom. Her mom trusted her more than any other person. Lindsey accidentally stayed out past her curfue once which costed a lot of mom's respect and trust for her because she was always afraid that Lindsey was sleeping with Gerard. They were close but they weren't stupid. If only mom had realized that.

Dallon had been out late multiple times-on school nights too-at local cafes playing ukelele and singing for a few bucks. Mom didn't like that. Molly couldn't comprehend why. It was a way for Dallon to earn money and have some sort of fanbase on some level.

So, Molly had been the favorite child. The only thing even close to dangerous that she had done was let Lindsey drive her home from school once when she only had her permit. But that was mostly Lindsey's fault.

One day of school wouldn't be the end of the world. Or the start of bad habits. It was just one day. After that, everything would go back to the boring, awful hell she was trapped in from the day she was born.

"What sort of freedom?" Molly finally replied, looking up at his mysteriously misty dark eyes. She squinted at him and twiddled her thumbs together, leaning her head on a rock and inhaling deeply.

"The sort of freedom that Gerard and Lindsey have. The way that they act. Feel. Touch. It's strange to say aloud, I know, but they always seem like they are the only people left on the planet and they have this sort of duty or obligation to be like that. It's almost like they were put on this earth to find each other and spend every second exchanging words and sentences and thoughts. Bizarre. But I'm sure you know it's true. They just seem so... so..."

Molly rubbed her forehead and mumbled, "Perfect."

"Exactly! Perfect! Like puzzles missing a few pieces and they equade into their life. If that makes any sense."

It made perfect sense. That's exactly how she saw it. And she knew it was wrong to think this but she was so jealous. She wished she had the confidence to act that way around people and not be constantly concerned about who was judging her or what people would say if she put herself out there. It seemed like there was no 'freedom' in it as Mikey said. It seemed like she was put on this planet to watch other people immerse themselves into their purpose as she sat on the sidelines and waited to wake up and realize that she needed to do something. She needed to figure out why she wasn't like everyone else. Why she went unnoticed and everyone had SOMETHING.

"Of course it does. It shouldn't. I wouldn't to anyone other than you and I but it does," Molly said, placing her hands on her stomach and concintrating on her breathing.

She could hear the sound of his book reach the ground and soil and she could feel his eyes watching her every move. She closed hers, wishing that everything would just go away. All the chances she had to make something out of herself when she still had the proper chance to. She closed her eyes and smelled the soft earth beneath her.

Mikey lay down next to her, staring up at the sky. And even though he wasn't exactly sure why he had taken Molly to this park and why they were talking about the things they had talked about, it felt right.

"Do you think there's still hope left for us in the world?" Molly asked, breaking the peaceful silence, the words burning on her tounge as if they shouldn't have even escaped her lips. She heard Mikey sigh.

"Always. For you, maybe. I mean, you don't seem to have made any mistakes. You have a mom that loves and supports you. She favors you. That's something I don't have."

"How would you know anything about my family?" Molly questioned, opening her eyes and turning onto her side so she could get a good look at Mikey and see if his face was honest.

"Lindsey tells Gerard everything. Gerard tells me everything. And it's odd because my mother thinks that he has much more potential than I ever will. He's always doing art shows and sending comics to big corperations or getting invatations from Comic Con and I just get good grades, stay out of trouble, and eat my vegatables. That's it. I don't have any specific talent or gift. I don't have the great looks or charm that Gerard easily posesses-" Molly greatly disagreed with this. While Gerard was certainly not bad looking, there was something so intruiging about Mikey that drove her nuts. "-Or even the guts to put myself out into the world."

Molly couldn't help but blurt out the six words, "But I take interest in you."

What was that supposed to even mean? 'I take interest in you' what was he, a freaking car? No. Oh lord. Maybe Molly should've just kept her mouth shut. Talking wasn't a great idea.

Then again, Mikey was chuckling. So, maybe that sentence wasn't as horrifying as she originally believed.

"Are you laughing because that was really stupid? If you are, I do realize that I'm an embarassing disgrace to mankind and I should probably be locked up," Molly added.

Mikey smirked and crossed his legs in a criss cross position, sitting up and taking his jacket off. "No, it's cute. Which is weird to say because I've never taken any relative sort of interest in any girl. Except you..." Mikey then proceeded to look up at the sky and just stare at clouds for a few moments.

Molly's heart was racing. No one had even complimented her before. Maybe a "great job!" on tests here and there but never anything from someone she really had 'interest' in.

"We should've started talking a long time ago," Molly said in almost a whisper, afraid he would disagree or think she was out of her mind.

"I know. I've wanted to. I just thought you seemed trapped in a bubble that you didn't _WANT_ to get out of. I thought you were happy with the way things were. But I wasn't all that happy with it. So, today, I decided to fufill my happiness. Even if it meant the chance of loosing yours. I was willing to take that risk."

Big. Words. Too. Smart. Complications.

But he was adorable.

WAIT. WHY WAS HE LEAVING. DON'T LEAVE.

Mikey was getting all his stuff together and looked like he had enough of the park.

"Where are you off to?" Molly smiled. She didn't want him to go. Ever.

"Home. Probably. You should get some rest. You look wiped out from all your tree climbing activities."

Molly tried as hard as she could to look the least disappointed as possible but he could tell. Obviously.

"Cheer up, kid. I'll see you first thing in the morning at school!" Mikey mused as he started to walk away.

He left a very conflicted Molly sitting alone at a park with no idea what to do next.


End file.
